nowyouseemefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Wilder
"Nothing is ever locked." ''-Jack Wilder'' '''Jack Wilder '''is a character in ''Now You See Me. ''He is portrayed by Dave Franco. Biography Jack Wilder idolized J. Daniel Atlas. He is a pick-pocket and a street magician. He is capable of picking locks and imitating voices. Now You See Me Jack is seen on a ferry boat in New York City, performing a magic trick in front of an audience. He says that if anyone can figure out how he does his trick, he will offer them one hundred dollars. A man figures out the trick, and Wilder promptly pays him. However, the man soon realizes that Jack stole his wallet. Jack bumps into a mysterious hooded man as he escapes. Later, Jack discovers a tarot card in his pocket labeled "Death". On the back of the card is a date and an address. Jack travels to the place mentioned on the card: a rundown apartment building. When he arrives, he meets three other magicians: Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, and J. Daniel Atlas. Jack states that he is a huge fan of Atlas and has seen all of his tricks. The magicians tell Jack that the door to the apartment is locked, to which Jack replies "Nothing is ever locked." He picks the lock to the door and they enter. The apartment is empty and looks as though no one has been taking care of it. After looking around, the group discovers blueprints that have the ability to propel them to stardom. One year later, the group has branded themselves the Four Horsemen and is sponsored by Arthur Tressler. Their first performance is at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas. They announce that for their final trick they are going to rob a bank. They state that they will choose a volunteer to rob the bank using ping pong balls chosen by the audience. The audience chooses the seat B-5-13, but that is just what the Horsemen want them to believe. The Horsemen switched out the ping pong balls chosen by the audience for the seat they wanted. The man sitting in the seat chosen stands up and states his name, Étienne Forcier, and his bank, Crédit Républicain de Paris. While Étienne makes his way to the stage, Daniel gives a special shout out to Arthur Tressler for being their benefactor. On stage, Merritt whispers something in Étienne's ear, then Jack gives him a teleportation helmet. Atlas has Étienne choose a playing card at random and sign his name on it. Henley conjures up a teleporter on the stage. The Horsemen direct Étienne to step on the platform, and then "teleport" him to his bank in Paris, which is actually a vault under the stage, though neither Étienne nor the audience knows this. Étienne stands up in the vault and is able to communicate with the audience through a camera and microphone built into his helmet. He observes a pile of euros in the center of the room. Daniel instructs Étienne to put the card he just signed on the floor in the middle of the money pile, along with his ticket stub from the performance. He then tells Étienne to push a button on the side of his helmet. The button activates an air duct that vacuums up the entire pile of money. The money is showered from above onto the Las Vegas crowd. Shortly after, bank employees at the Crédit Républicain de Paris enter the real vault only to discover it empty. The Horsemen had robbed the bank sometime before their show and replaced the money with fake notes, which were then burned. The Horsemen are caught by the police and are interrogated by Dylan Rhodes and Alma Dray. Jack is shown to be asleep during his interrogation. The police are forced to release the group because they cannot find enough proof to arrest them. While in Arthur Tressler's private jet on the way to their next show, Daniel attempts to use mentalism to guess Arthur's first pet. He fails, and Henley suggests that Jack could do better. The Four Horsemen's next show is in New Orleans. The group performs various different tricks. Jack throws cards into the audience with enough accuracy and force to break a pencil in half. For the show's finale, the Horsemen invite Arthur onto the stage for a special trick. They empty his bank account and distribute it to the members of the audience that were wrongfully denied insurance claims by Arthur's company. The Horsemen escape thanks to some audience members that were hypnotized earlier in the show. The police chase the Horsemen through the city but are unable to capture them. The police are able to locate the Horsemen in New York City as they prepare for their last show. Jack expresses concern about being arrested, but the other Horsemen convince him to carry out the plan. The police surround their building. Jack stays behind to destroy evidence while the other Horsemen escape. Dylan and Agent Fuller enter the apartment and begin searching it. Jack attacks Agent Fuller and incapacitates him. Dylan finds them and begins fighting with Jack. Jack imitates Dylan's voice and commands the police to move to the next apartment. Dylan and Jack continue to fight, but Jack escapes through a garbage chute. Dylan chases after Jack. Jack is able to steal a car and begins driving away. Alma, Dylan, and the police follow after him. The news reports the chase on live television. Jack appears to lose control of the vehicle and the car crashes and catches on fire, leaving the police to assume he has died. However, Jack and the other Horsemen faked his death using an already dead body and a duplicate car. Daniel, Henley, and Merritt post a video online announcing the location of their last show and mourning Jack's supposed death. The FBI is able to learn about a safe needed for the Horsemen's last show. The Horsemen trick the FBI into following the wrong safe, allowing Jack to retrieve the contents of the real one. The other three Horsemen perform their final show and leave fake bills with their faces behind as they escape from the police once again. Thaddeus Bradley, a former magician who revealed how the Horsemen did some of their tricks, was framed by the Horsemen as being involved in their plan. Thaddeus is arrested even though he is innocent. Jack reunites with the other three Horsemen at a carousel, where they discover Dylan. Dylan reveals that he was the mastermind behind the plan and the fifth Horseman. Jack apologizes for attacking Dylan before. Dylan tells the Horsemen that they have been accepted into the Eye, a secret organization of magicians. They join him on the carousel. Now You See Me 2 Skills Jack is a skilled pick-pocket and street magician. He is capable of picking locks and imitating voices. He is able to throw cards with force. He was also taught hypnotism by Merritt McKinney. Relationships Lula May Jack develops a liking to Lula. They share a kiss during the New Years trick, and after they are seen holding hands whilst walking into the Eye's headquarters. J. Daniel Atlas Jack was fan of Atlas before meeting him. Henley Reeves Merritt McKinney Dylan Rhodes Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Now You See Me characters Category:The Second Act characters Category:Illusionists Category:Horsemen Category:Main characters